<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Never have I ever taken my ring off. by Melissa1226</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29477661">Never have I ever taken my ring off.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melissa1226/pseuds/Melissa1226'>Melissa1226</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Never have I Ever.... Found a love So Perfect [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Never Have I Ever (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Marriage Proposal, Wedding Rings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:22:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29477661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melissa1226/pseuds/Melissa1226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Paxton Hall-Yoshida &amp; Devi Vishwakumar, Paxton Hall-Yoshida/Devi Vishwakumar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Never have I Ever.... Found a love So Perfect [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Never have I ever taken my ring off.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Devi growled as she tried to shove her ring on her finger… her now very swollen fingers and it would not move past her knuckle…... the hard she tried to push it on the finger the more her finger turned white. Now she regretted taking it off when she showered…. Maybe if she left it on, she would not be trying to cut her own finger off getting it back on. Because now it was for sure not going on……… because her finger now a fat sausage… just like her entire body she was swollen... and fat. </p><p>Devi looked into the mirror and almost started crying as she took in her 8-month pregnant body… her double sized boobs and now thick thighs that not longer fully fit in Paxton’s sweatpants…... made her cringe…...she was huge. Stupid Paxton being all fit and lean with his size medium sweatpants that now looked like tights on her and Devi felt the frustration roll through her… the sweatpants did not fit… her ring did not fit…. Nothing fit…. And Paxton was not even there to make her feel better. She was in her promised half days at work and she had come home after lunch to rest and relax… or in her case…... shower and be unable to get her ring on her finger which led to a downward spiral.</p><p>Devi closed her eyes as she sat down heavily on the seat in front of her mirror… she had not taken her ring off for more then her shower since Paxton had put it on her 3 years ago…. Not even when her mother had yelled and demanded that she take it off. Devi closed her eyes as a tear slid down her cheek remembering the fight that she had with her mother that Christmas when she and Paxton had come home to visit. </p><p>-/-</p><p>Paxton had taken Devi out to dinner after her final class of the semester was finished, ready to celebrate that Devi officially only had one semester left until she finished medical school.  </p><p>They were 30 minutes into dinner when Paxton looked up and took a deep breath, “Marry me?” he whispered…. his voice soft but firm.</p><p>Devi’s eye’s went wide, her fork halfway to her mouth, “What?” She asked as she set her fork down.</p><p>Paxton gave her a small smile, “I want you to marry me.” He said taking a deep breath, “Before you start your residency.”</p><p>Devi closed her mouth that had been hanging open but just looked at him with wide eyes. </p><p>Paxton reached out to grab her hand, “I want you to be my wife Devi…. I want to know that when I come home.... I am coming home to my wife. … I want my ring on your finger… so when I see men looking at you, they can see that you are mine.” He brushed his thumb over her knuckles, “I want to know that it’s you and me forever and that everyone… even the government knows it… I want you to be my wife and I want to be your husband.”</p><p>Devi bit her lip, her eyes welling with tears, but she stayed silent and Paxton slid his fingers into hers linking them together, “If you think about it…...marriage is our final step… the rest of our life step…. we both finished our undergraduate degrees… you are finishing up medical school in a few months…. I am finished with my MBA…. And we already live together…. It is already you and me against the world….” He said standing up to walk over and kneel by her chair, “I know that your mom thinks that you can’t get married until you are done... but I don’t agree…. I think we are already in forever… and I am going to be there for every step of your residency whether we are married or not.” He promised, “But I want you as wife Devi…. I need you as my wife……Please ... please say you will marry me.”</p><p>Devi closed her eyes letting go everything her mother had ever told to think .... and thought about what she wanted for a change…... after a moment she opened her eyes to look at the fear in Paxton’s face as he waited for her answer and she knew. She took a deep breath reaching out to cup his cheek, “How are you going to ask me to marry you without a ring.” She whispered.</p><p>Paxton face broke out into a huge grin, “Yea?” He asked, eyes bright, “You and me?” His hands griping her knees. </p><p>Devi beamed at him, “Not without a ring.” She whispered, “I need to see it before I tell you yes.”</p><p>Paxton grinned, “You said before you said yes… not IF you say yes.” He whispered back; his eyes bright.</p><p>Devi sighed dramatically with a grin, “I guess you figured me out.” She said looking into his eyes. Devi shook her head softly leaning forward and placing her forhead on his, her smile turning soft, “Yes Paxton Hall-Yoshida… YES, I will marry you…I want everyone to know that it is you and me forever…...” She paused her smile going back to a grin, “and when those woman at your job look at you … then you will have MY ring on your finger.” She whispered his own words back at him, making him smile and lean forward to place his lips on her softly.</p><p>“Devi Vishwakumar... I love you.” He whispered against her lips, “You have been my forever since we were 16 years old….”</p><p>Devi cupped his cheeks, “You have been my forever since the day you told me that my smiles were worth waiting for.” She murmured.</p><p>Paxton pulled back, “Your smiles are still the best part of my day…. Every … single … day.” He whispered reaching into his pocket and holding his hand out… in the center a ring was nestled on his palm, “Will this give me a smile?” He asked softly eyes taking in her face again.</p><p>Devi looked down to see the platinum ring and she reached out with shaking fingers to pick it up… Her eyes taking in the large center circular stone that was surround by smaller diamonds in the vintage setting…... It was the one that she had been looking at with Rebecca over a year ago when she had gone to visit her in New York. She still remembered Becca joking that it was prefect and Paxton needed to get it. Devi had smiled and nodded as she looked at it whispering that it was perfect never thinking that Paxton would be putting it on her finger a year later.</p><p>Devi looked up at Paxton, “This is…...” She asked, “Is this?........”</p><p>Paxton nodded, “Becca sent me a photo of you looking at it…... I knew that it was the one that I had to get you.” He said softly.</p><p>Devi felt the tears slide down her cheeks, “Paxton.” She whispered, her voice breaking.</p><p>Paxton took her hand and slid the ring on her finger, “Do I get a smile?” He asked tenderly. </p><p>Devi nodded as she looked from the ring to his face then back to the ring making Paxton grin at her, “Well… where is my smile?” He asked with a chuckle.</p><p>Devi looked back up at him and her face broken out in a huge grin, “I fucking love you.” She whispered cupping his cheeks again, “I love you so much…... and it is prefect.”</p><p>Paxton pulled her close and gently kissed her, his arms sliding around her to pull her close. After a moment he pulled back and put his forhead on hers again, “Thank you.” He said.</p><p>Devi raised her eyebrows, “For marrying you” She asked.</p><p>Paxton nodded and Devi threw her head back and laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck. She kissed his lips gently and whispered to him, “Thank you for loving me… thank you for waiting for me…. Thank you for wanting to marry me.”</p><p>The night had been prefect… in every way… but a week later as she stood outside of her mothers door and she was panicking. She knew her mother was going to freak out when she saw the ring on Devi’s finger, but Devi did not want to take it off. </p><p>In fact, she refused to take it off at all since Paxton had put it on her….. it was the one thing she would never give up or take off she had decided that night he out it on her.</p><p>Paxton slid his hand into hers, “It is going to be ok.” He promised, looking own at Devi, “Her biggest fear is that you won’t finish your residency... but we have been together through high school…. collage…. Medical school…business school…. And we both finished all of those things.” He turned to Devi laying his hands on her shoulders, “I have an amazing job now…... you have been accepted into your residency… we got this…. Our marriage is not going to change our plans… it is only going to make it even better.”</p><p>Devi nodded, her eyes bright as she slid her hands onto Paxton’s chest, “We can make plans…... but as we live… as we find things to live for… we adjust our plans… we add the people that we love into our plans.” She whispered his own words back to him, the words he had told her all those years ago, “YOU are my plans…. You are the thing that makes my life better…. I am still going to be a doctor… I want to be a doctor…... but without you by my side it won’t be right.”</p><p>Paxton was speechless taking in her words, his heart stopping at her bright smile. He took a deep breath as his hands reached to cup her cheeks.</p><p>“Devi…...” He whispered leaning his forehead on hers.</p><p>Devi shook her head, “No… Paxton, I mean it……. You’ve been by my side…loving me... supporting me…... as long as I can remember.” Her hands clenched at his shirt tighter, “You have been there for every test…. every study group…... every single stressful day.” She reached up to cup his cheeks, “You were there when I waited for my med school acceptance…… you were the one that makes me feel loved and supported… ALWAYS.” She whispered, “There is not a single memory or plan that doesn’t include you from the moment I started on this journey.”</p><p>Devi brushed her thumb over his cheeks looking at the amazement in his eyes as he looked down at her. Paxton was the one that always had the sweet speeches and heart felt words… but this time it was Devi filling every need that he ever had… making his heart full. </p><p>Devi pulled Paxton down to brush her lips over his softly before pulling back to look him in the eyes again, “I cannot imagine having made it through everything without you by my side…... Every single time I forgot to eat, and you placed food in front of me......every single time I had a panic attack and you quizzed me until I felt like I knew it.......every single time I needed someone.......you were there.”</p><p>Paxton felt a tear slide down his cheek as he leaned down to kiss her lips gently, “It was the same for me.” He said gently, “Every test I struggled to pass...... every paper you proofread for me...... every time you told me I could do it when I thought I couldn’t.” He wrapped his arms around her pulling her tight against him, “When I needed someone........ you were there.” He laid his cheek on top of her head, sliding his hand into her hair, “I love you.” He whispered. </p><p>Devi kissed his neck softly making him groan against her, “Paxton...... I know I would have made it through school without you.... I would have become a doctor without you.” She said feeling him freeze against her, “But I would never have been as happy ...... as at peace ...... as loved without you......” Paxton kissed her forhead again as Devi leaned back to look up at him, “You make being a doctor better……. you make the process and the work and the school to becoming a doctor......better…... You make life.... my life...... our life…. better.”</p><p>Paxton pulled her close and laid his lips on hers, pulling her deep into his arms. He Gripped her hips pulling her close along his body as he poured all of his love and passion into the kiss. Devi wrapped her arms around his neck, slipping her hands in his hair and pulling tightly. </p><p>Paxton wrapped one of his arms around her waist pulling her up against him as he bit her lip gently making her moan into his mouth. </p><p>They both jumped when the front door opened and “DEVI.” Was whisper yelled.</p><p>Paxton pulled away from Devi to see her mother at the door, arms crossed, and face pinched in anger.</p><p>“Good evening, Dr. Vishwakumar.” Paxton said wrapping his arm around Devi’s waist pulling her to his side, “Merry Christmas.”</p><p>Nalini narrowed her eyes at Paxton’s arm, “Mr. Hall.” She said, “Coming inside would be better then attacking my daughter on the front porch.”</p><p>Paxton smiled as Devi sighed, “Mother…… he was not attacking me.” Devi said rolling her eyes reaching over to hug Paxton tight against her, “I was attacking him.” </p><p>Nalini narrowed her eyes at Devi, “Come inside….” She said stepping out of the doorway, “Will you be staying for dinner Paxton?” She asked.</p><p>Devi smiled at her mother, “He is staying here for dinner and the evening mom…. We talked about this.” She said grabbing the bag off the porch and bringing it into the living room.</p><p>Nalini sighed, “Why is he staying here when his family is right down the road?” She asked.</p><p>Devi looked over at her mother, “Because they do not get home for another two days… so Paxton agreed to come here so we can visit you.” She said softly not wanting to start a fight.</p><p>Nalini narrowed her eyes, “He cannot stay in his parents house while they are gone?” She asked crossing her arms.</p><p>Devi nodded, “Yes he can… if you would like we can both go over there.” She said walking over to pull her mother into a hug, “But we BOTH would love to spend time with you…. so please be nice.” She said waiting for Nalini to hug her back. “We have some news we want to share with you.”</p><p>Nalini narrowed her eyes at Devi, “Is it school?” She asked walking them over to the table, “Come have dinner.” </p><p>Devi and Paxton followed her to the table, “No Mom…. School is going very well… I have one semester left and then I start my residency.” Devi said sitting next to Paxton, “Paxton’s job is going great.”</p><p>Nalini looked at Paxton with a sharp nod, “Your job is busy…... you are doing good at it?” She asked handing him a tray of food.</p><p>Paxton nodded, “I love my job… I get to manage and consult with the local recreation centers.” He said.</p><p>Nalini raised her eyebrows, “What do you actually do?” She said filling her plate with food.</p><p>Paxton smiled, “I work with the local city recreation departments to discover the best classes, maintenance for the buildings and equipment and a few other things.” He said, “Honestly unless you love gyms, working out and for me because I work with the aquatic departments…. The pool… my job can be boring.”</p><p>Nalini waved her hand, “Boring does not matter…... stability and salary is what matters.” She said.</p><p>Devi sighed and rolled her eyes, but Paxton just smiled, “I have been there about 2 years…. I was just promoted.” He said, “I make good money and since I received scholarships for both my undergraduate and my MBA have no student debt.”</p><p>Nalini nodded, “Good choices.” She said, “You live in a good… safe place?” She asked looking over at Devi, “Since I am sure my daughter spends time at your home often.”</p><p>Devi looked down at her plate and took a bite of her food, still unwilling to tell her mother that she had been living with Paxton for the last 3 years.</p><p>Paton looked over at Devi and sighed before nodding, “Yes Mama… I just moved and now I rent an apartment closer to my office… and it is only 10 minutes from Devi’s campus and hospital.” He said. </p><p>Nalini raised an eyebrow, “You know as Devi starts her residency, she will be to busy for many visits… she will be on call for days at a time.” She said looking at Devi with a sharp nod, “She has priorities.”</p><p>Devi sighed and rubbed her forhead against the headache that was coming and Nalini gasped, “What is that?” Nalini asked pointing at Devi’s hand.</p><p>Devi froze, realizing the hand on her forhead held her engagement ring.</p><p>“Devi… what is that?” Nalini asked sharply putting her fork on the table.</p><p>Devi sat up straight in her chair and nodded at her mother, and decided to jump, “It is my engagement ring mother… Paxton asked me to marry him last week.” She said in a strong sure voice, needing to let her mother know she was sure of her decision. </p><p>Nalini shook her head, “You can not get married…. You are about to start to your residency…. You need to focus.” She said cutting her hand through the air, “Marriage… BOYS are a distraction.”  </p><p>Paxton went to say something, but Devi placed a hand on his arm, “Mom… I am getting married… Paxton and I decided that we want to get married in June after I graduate Med school…… before I start my residency.” She said softly, “and I …... I decided that this is what I want… I want to marry Paxton…. I want to be his wife.”</p><p>Nalini went to cut in but Devi held up a hand, “Mom…. I know that you think that I can’t fully commit to school and finish if I am with Paxton…… but we have been living together for the last three years.” She said softly. “Paxton is the person who has HELPED me get through school… get through medical school…. And being married will not hurt me… but actually help me.”</p><p>Nalini shook her head, shook filtering across her face, “You have been living with him the last three years….” She paused as anger rolled over her face, “You did not think to tell me that?” She yelled. “You did not tell me because you know that it was wrong, and it could have destroyed your schooling.”</p><p>Devi clenched her jaw, “Mom…. You are not listening…. We have lived together, and Paxton is the one that helped me…. Supported me…... loved me.” She said clenching Paxton’s hand, “And I choose not to tell you… I would not let Paxton tell you even though he told me I should because I knew that you would not support my choice… MY choice because I am an adult, I am 24 almost 25 years old…. It is my choice to live with Paxton… to marry Paxton.”</p><p>Nalini shook her head, standing up and crossing her arms, anger rolling off of her in waves, “If you do this…. I will not support you… if you do not move out of his apartment then I will no longer help you with school… or help you to live.” She said pointing at Devi. “You are making a mistake.” </p><p>Devi looked down at her lap as she felt tears starting to fill her eyes, and Paxton who always let Devi fight her battles with her mother, finally spoke out unwilling to see Devi cry.</p><p>“Dr. Vishwakumar.” Paxton said softly, looking up at Devi’s mother, waiting for her to turn to him, “Devi has me…. I will always support her... through anything and I will help her get through her residency…” He reached out to hold onto Devi’s hand, who looked up at him with a small smile and Paxton smiled back at her before looking back up at Nalini, “If Devi wants to marry me right now…. I will do it tomorrow with a giant smile on my face…... if she wants to wait, then I will wait…. But no matter what she chooses... I will be there…. I will ALWAYS be there.”</p><p>Devi squeezed his hand before she looked up at her mother, taking a deep breath, “I thought about taking off my ring before we got here… of not telling you about this also……. but I want you there mom… I want you to help me plan my wedding…. I want you to be there every step of the way…. I love you” She said softly, taking a deep breath and looking her mom right in the eyes, “But more than anything I couldn’t not take it off…... I am proud to wear his ring… I never want to take it off…... and more then anything else... I want to marry him…... I AM going to marry him.”</p><p>Nalini shook her head, “You want this more then anything… even fishing school?” She asked sharply her eyebrow raised, “You would give up your dream for a boy?”</p><p>Devi paused taking another deep breath before letting go of Paxton’s hands and standing up, “Yes.” She said simply, “If I had to choose to be a doctor or be with Paxton…I would choose Paxton.” She said firmly. She did not see Paxton look at her in alarm, but she did see her mother’s face morph into pure anger and Devi held up a hand before she could speak, “BUT ONE of the reasons that I choose Paxton…… is because I know that he would NEVER make me choose… and he will be the one that helps me achieve ANYTHING that I want…. being a doctor….. being a stay-at-home mom…. ANYTHING I want to do….. Paxton supports me…... he always has... and he always will.””</p><p>Nalini shook her head crossing her arms, “I cannot support you… this is not in our plans.” She said. “You are making a mistake.”</p><p>Devi nodded stepping back from the table, “OK.” She said softly making Paxton look up at her with worried eyes, but Devi did not look at him, her eyes not leaving her mother, “But while I want nothing more than my mother to help me plan my wedding… to be there for my wedding… I will be getting married to Paxton… and it will be this June.”</p><p>Devi took a breath reaching down to grab Paxton’s hand again, “I don’t want to fight… I think that both of us need a few days to calm down.” She said pulling Paxton up and bit her lip, “We are going to stay at Paxton’s…. I Love you mom.” She whispered softly before Devi walked out the door with Paxton’s hand on her back.</p><p>/-/-</p><p>Devi sat on her toilet remembering that Christmas, her hands softly rubbing bump. </p><p>It had taken her mother 4 days to come to terms with everything that Devi had told her, 4 days before Nalini came to Paxton’s house to see her and it took a few deep conversations from Devi to her mother of how much Paxton really did help her… support her... love her... and once her mother stopped to see how happy Devi was, Nalini told Devi that she had her support. Nalini told Devi that it hurt to be lied to… to be left out when everyone else knew they had been living together. Devi apologized over and over again promising to be more open…. An Nalini promised to listen and realize that it was Devi’s life and she was going to make her own choices….. she also told her that she was proud of all that Devi had done so far and if Paxton was there to help her through it, then he was good for her life. It was from that Christmas that Nalini truly accepted Paxton and considered him family.</p><p>And between Paxton’s family, who was over the moon at their engagement and now Nalini they were ready to start creating plans for the wedding…. And what a wedding it turned out to be, even if they only had 6 months to plan it.</p><p>There was one tense conversation when Nalini still told Paxton NO babies during residency and he was never allowed to lie to her again... even if Devi told him too… Nalini was more upset that Devi had kept living with Paxton then the engagement news and Paxton whole hardly agreed and apologized over and over again for keeping it from her.</p><p>That was the first big fight that Nalini and Devi had since the week Devi moved out in high school… and luckily the last one they had since then. Devi sighed, maybe she should call her mother…... Her mother would know how make her get perspective with her ring…. Devi knew logically that her ring would fit again… and she was still married even if she didn’t have the ring on her finger. But emotionally she wanted her ring and she wanted it on her finger.</p><p>Devi grabbed her ring and tried to push it back on her finger, shoving with all her might until it got stuck right past the knuckle and Devi instantly knew she made a mistake. Her finger immediately started to turn white, “Fuck.” She mumbled trying to pull the ring off.</p><p>Devi pulled and tried to twist the ring, but it did not budge, and she was quickly losing circulation in her finger. “Fuck…fuck…fuck.” She muttered as the tears started to slide down her cheeks at both the pain and the frustration. The harder she pulled…. The harder she cried…. </p><p>“Come off……. Come off.’ She muttered trying to wipe the tears off her face with her elbow, “Fuck…. Fuck.” After a moment she realized it was not coming off and she let out a sob because her finger was starting to throb.</p><p>“DEVI?” Paxton yelled as he ran into the bathroom, “What is it… what’s wrong.” He asked his hands trailing over Devi looking around desperately to see what was wrong.</p><p>Devi looked up at him with wild eyes, “You…….” She yelled tears trailing down her face, “It’s all your fault.”</p><p>Paxton frowned, “What love… what is it?” He asked now realizing that Devi was probably ok and just having melt down.</p><p>Devi pointed at him, “You… you are so perfectly fit, and you wear medium size sweatpants…... you made me fat and now they are tights… I am a whale….” Devi sobbed, “My fingers are sausages….”</p><p>Paxton grimaced, his hand reaching up to wipe away her tears, “Love…. You are beautiful… absolutely beautiful right now.” He said cupping her stomach, “You are not fat…. You are growing our daughter and you are radiant.”</p><p>Devi shook her head, but Paxton leaned up and kissed her gently, “You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen…...” His thumb brushed her stomach back and forth, “I snuck home at lunch because all I could think about was my beautiful wife.”</p><p>Devi paused, “You did?” She asked wiping away some of her tears.</p><p>Paxton grinned, “I knew it was your first day to only work a half day and that you were going to go crazy.” He said his hands brushing up her sides so his thumbs brush under her breasts making her shiver, “I figured I would come home have my wicked way with my gorgeous wife until she falls asleep and then I would go back to work very happy.”</p><p>Devi gave him a watery smile, that warmed Paxton heart, “You think you are that good.’ Devi whispered, “That you can just come home, and I will jump in your bed…. And that you are that good that you can put me to sleep?”</p><p>Paxton shrugged, “You are easy…. Remember… you are the one that came to me after swim practice demanding sex all those years ago.” He said with a smirk making Devi giggle, “AND I have been known be so good that I exhausted you into a sex coma.” </p><p>Devi sighed, “I was a lot thinner back then…. I fit in your sweats for one.” She muttered.</p><p>Paxton snorted, “I loved your body then and I love it now…. I guess I am not proving that to you often enough.” He said leaning forward to kiss her gently, “I will have to fix that… maybe starting now.”</p><p>Devi nodded leaning forward kiss Paxton, her hands moving to cup his cheeks…. But she hissed when her now white finger bumped his cheek. Paxton pulled back frowning grabbing her hand gently, “What the hell Devi… why didn’t you tell me that you were hurt.” He asked looking at the ring stuck on her finger.</p><p>Devi shook her head, “I told you I had sausage fingers.” She muttered like that explained anything.</p><p>Paxton got up grabbing lotion off the counter, “You fingers are not sausages…. They are swollen... they will go back down in a few weeks… you can wear your ring then.” He said putting lotion over her finger before slowly starting to twist the ring off.</p><p>Devi shook her head, “I want to wear it now.” She mumbled, cringing at the pain.</p><p>Paxton sighed in exasperation, “Devi…...you know that we are still married even if you don’t have the ring on.” He whispered carefully pulling the ring the rest of the way off looking up at her sad eyes.</p><p>Devi nodded, “I know…. But I have never taken off.” She whispered, “Not since you put it on me…...not once except to shower.”</p><p>Paxton paused looking up into Devi’s eyes, seeing her frustration and felt his heart fill with love, “I love you.” He whispered, “So much…” He said kissing her gently before pulling back, “That you don’t want to take off the ring that I gave you means everything to me.” He said cupping her cheek, before leaning up to give her another soft kiss, “I knew you were struggling with your ring the last few days… so I got you something.”</p><p>Devi looked at him with wide eyes, “What?” She whispered.</p><p>Paxton stood up and walked over to the drawer by his sink, pulling out a small box before walking back over to her, “I got this, but I wanted to wait until you needed it and not feel like I was forcing it on you.” He said softly.</p><p>Devi looked into the box that Paxton cracked open to see a long platinum necklace before looking up at Paxton with a question in her eyes. Paxton pulled the necklace out of the box and slid her ring on the chain before carefully sliding it over her neck, “I know how much your ring means to you…. and now it will still be close to your heart.” He whispered locking the hinge and letting it fall on her chest.</p><p>Devi placed a hand over her necklace and smiled up at Paxton, “Thank you.” She murmured, “It is prefect.”</p><p>Paxton leaned over and kissed her gently, “I love you Vishwakumar - Yoshida…... always.” He said pulling her up to her feet and wrapping his arms around her waist, “and you are prefect… prefect for me.”</p><p>Devi slid her hands in to Paxton’s hair and gave sharp pull, “I love you Hall-Yoshida… thank you for putting up with my crazy.” She said back kissing his chin.</p><p>Paxton threw his head back laughing hard, “I fell in love with your crazy.” He said looking down at her giant grin that made his heart burst again as he leaned his forhead onto hers, “And that smile.” He murmured feathering kisses along her jaw before landing on her lips and claiming them with a searing kiss, his hands grazing her body. “Now... about that lunch time special.” He whispered making Devi burst out laughing, “Want to ravish me?”</p><p>Devi pulled back to look him in the eye, “Oh I plan on ravishing you.” She whispered, pulling out of his arms and sliding her hand into his, “Let’s go….”</p><p>Paxton followed his beautiful pregnant wife into their bedroom and thanked god that he had her in his life…... everyday all he needed was right in front of him… Her craziness… her vivacious passion about everything in life… the way she loved him fully and unconditionally……her smile… and she was his perfection.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>